


Carriage Sickness

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Sick Fics [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Fluff, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Ciel is a little liar when it comes to admitting weakness.





	Carriage Sickness

"I'm not gonna be sick now will you just shut up." _This was the fourth time he_ _'_ _d assured me I still wasn't sure._

"You _know_ you get sick on long journeys."

"No I don't! Besides that’s in carriages, this is a train."

_Was ' **I don't get travel sick only in carriages** ' supposed to make sense - he might as well have said ' **I only get travel sick when we travel** '._

"We are in a train carriage, are we not? Need I remind you of our last train ride together?"

"That is _NOT_ the same thing as you well know and I was already feeling ill on that occasion, you know that."

_For someone who insists upon the truth he’s such a little liar._

"Yes of course, though it's strange you didn't tell me during the day... even though you are usually very vocal about any discomfort."

"What’s that supposed to mean?"

_That you whine a lot_.

"Nothing. Simply that if you're feeling ill now you should tell me."

"I feel fine nothing is going to happen, you're being paranoid."

_I'm going to remember that._

"Yes my lord."

*** * ***

"Don't these windows open any wider!" Ciel griped. I stood opening the window - he was looking pale, more so than usual; his cheeks were pink and he was sweating.

"Are you alright Ciel? You look..."

"I'M FINE!"

"You certainly don't..."

" _I_ _'_ _M FI_..." The trained bumped, suddenly jostling him and he lurched forward. I caught him easily covering his mouth with my hand so I could grab a bag before he regorged everywhere. Glad for my foresight I held the paper bag to his face. I pulled my hand back while he heaved with abandon and peeled my soiled glove off, dropping it into the bag as well.

I set Ciel down on my lap, wrapping an arm around his waist to prevent him from falling off. I shushed him gently. I would normally rock him too but that seemed counter productive so I settled for stroking his hair.

"I _told_ you I didn't feel well earlier. I can't believe you made me go out."

"It was very foolish of me, my stubborn little earl." _Very foolish if I thought you would admit your travel sickness even now._


End file.
